At present, for a case where the sick or wounded is moved, in particular, the sick or wounded is moved from a place of occurrence to an ambulance and then from the ambulance to the hospital, and in the hospital, still need to be subjected to various examinations, that is, firstly, be subjected to routine examinations, and then be selectively subjected to multiple examinations such as CD, X-ray, nuclear magnetic resonance, and electrocardiogram according to their conditions, and therefore, the sick or wounded must be moved several times, there is no ideal, convenient and feasible mobile tool, which does not cause the secondary injury to the sick or wounded, in China and abroad. A method for moving the sick or wounded manually in combination with a mobile tool is mainly adopted for moving the sick or wounded to a desired position. Such multiple movements have a great impact on the sick or wounded, especially, a special sick or wounded, and a movement process needs many people to cooperate. At present, there are also invention technology reports of a variety of mobile stretchers for the sick or wounded, but all have defects in varying degrees, and accordingly, they have not been applied in the actual clinical applications.